SAO: Battle Royale
by haelstromn
Summary: A third Squad Jam is established and LLENN met an unusual encounter with one of GGO’s famous player. Join LLENN and many others as they fought for victory in the third SJ. [ based after the anime Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online ]
1. Prologue

A few months after the second squad jam event, where team of players battled one another in a battle royal format, in the game called GGO, a third squad jam has been established in one month. Players all over the server is excited to either participate or watch the tournament.

Of course, the event isn't until 30 days so players are now busy training, grinding, and even recruiting other players.

—XXXXX—

On a certain dessert wasteland, lies wreckages of space debris. And in one of such debris, specifically a crashed broadcasting satellite, lay two players in hiding. One of them is a tall black haired female wearing dark skin-tight suit, while the other one is a short female wearing a pink camo outfit, representing a rabbit. While the latter is holding a pink-skinned P90 submachine-gun, the former holds an AK-47 assault rifle. The tall female speaks to the short female.

"Hey, LLENN-chan. Didn't ya hear? There's going to be a third squad jam in one month"

"I heard. But I'm not sure I can join since I'm quite busy lately"

"Well maybe ya should finish all your assignments in one go, and join the event"

"You made it sound so easy—"

The pink attired female, named LLENN, answers with exasperation. Although the assignments she get from her university isn't really that much, but she liked to finish them leisurely.

"What about M-san? Couldn't he just join you?"

(I'm sure that would make him happy)

"Oh, he'll join. It's just that I want to participate with you as well, this time as allies"

The tall female, named Pitohui, answers thus as she stated that she wanted LLENN to be in a squad with her. Squad jam is a battle royal tournament where players form squads up to 6 players, and battle each other to the death until the last team standing wins.

As they chatted with each other, they heard the sounds of movement 10 meters away. LLENN's group was waiting in hiding for a player to pass by to ambush. They even placed several traps around them, however this player managed to avoid them and are slowly moving closer and closer towards their direction. In a few minutes the player will came out through the edge of the satellite.

LLENN and Pitohui exchange looks as a mean of communication, signaling that they're going to ambush the player at the choke points of the satellite. Second after second, the player is getting closer and closer. As the player is just at the other side of the corner, LLENN immediately dashed with high speed aiming to shoot at the player at point blank range.

However, as if they were seen through from the beginning, the player kick the submachine-gun away from LLENN's grip leaving her defenseless. Immediately after that a gun's muzzle, an FN five-seven, was pointed at her head signaling her to not move.

LLENN manages to get a look at the player's face. The player seems to be female with long waist-length black hair and black eyes. Her outfit was colored black matching the color of her hair.

"Woah, that was surprising. Didn't think that my assailant was so short"

Normally this comment would make some people angry, however to LLENN, that is only a compliment.

As LLENN tries to formulate a plan, the player moves, grabbing something cylindrical with her right hand and points that at her back while also pressing the switch to the device. The cylindrical device is actually a photon sword, named kagemitsu G4. It has a black colored handle, while the blade of light itself is purple. The blade was pointed at the neck of Pitohui who was trying to ambush her from the rear. The blade was inches away from connecting with her neck, while Pitohui herself pointed the muzzle of her rifle at the player.

"Heeh~ looks like we have a stand-off over here~"

Pitohui said that describing their current situation with a slight amusement. Right now on one hand, the player is pointing a sword at Pitohui, which is standing at a distance that is just far enough from the sword's reach, while also pointing her rifle at her. And on the other hand the player pointed her gun at LLENN who is currently unarmed. If this isn't a stand off than they don't know what this is.

"And just like any stand-off traditions, we'll have to drop our weapons"

Pitohui stated this telling the players what to do in such situations. And the player responds thus.

"All right, in the count of ten then—"

The player agreed either confidently or stupidly, and started to count to ten.

"—8...9...10!!"

At the count of ten both players threw their weapons away. However what seems odd is that both of them threw them upwards into the sky, the distance in which they threw seems to be 50 meters in height.

""HAAAAAAH!!""

And after that Pitohui and the player started to fight each other in a melee combat as if they both thought the same thing. While Pitohui unsheathes a knife, the player remained unarmed, however she didn't seem disadvantageous at all at how she was grappling like crazy with fast reaction speed as she didn't have any trouble keeping up at Pitohui's pace, as she herself grappled back. LLENN was dumbfounded looking at such a spectacle.

(I'm not sure this is how stand-offs usually resolved)

While there are some stand-offs that usually end in a melee fight like this, there should be none where both party immediately went ham on one another like starving dogs. Usually there's supposed to be slight delay from both party to assessed the situation. As both players grapples one another like crazy, LLENN moves to grab her P90 that was kicked away.

When she looks back, LLENN is unable to make any moves since there's a chance of friend fire. After a few more seconds of fighting, the weapons ( AK-47, FN five-seven, kagemitsu G4 ) that were flung upwards were descending back down to the ground. As if they were waiting for this moment, both players separated from each other and grabbed their respective weapons out of midair.

Pitohui put away her knife and take aim at one another. As both players were standing 10 meters apart, Pitohui made a rapid fire shot at the player, which were received and deflected by her photon sword. Just as if it's a scene from a movie, the player deflects and dodge those barrage of bullets and slowly approaches her opponent. Pitohui silently grabbing into her inventory while suppressing fire at her approaching opponent. The player also countered by shooting her FN five-seven, which were dodged by Pitohui. After the both of them were 3 meters apart, Potohui already grabbed the item she needs.

What happens next was a flash of light, as both players were crossing blades with one another while both of them using photon swords. What Pitohui brought out were her own photon sword, muramasa K9, as she faced her opponents sword, kagemitsu G4. Both of them clashes with their swords on one hand while forgetting that they both had other weapons.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Amazing, never thought I'd be in a sword fight in a geme about guns!"

Pitohui exclaimed hysterically while parrying blows, at the same time counter attack back at her opponent.

"Yeah! I didn't think there'd be anyone who uses a sword as well!"

The player also said this with excitement while also trading slashes. After a serious of continuous assaults, they are now in a cross bind where they tried to push each other's weapons. But, as if they just remembered that they had their firearms, they immediately aimed their respective guns to their opponents head, creating another stand-off.

However this time the player is outnumbered as LLENN aim her P90 at the players back.

"Looks like your outnumbered now"

LLENN said this while pointing her submachine-gun at the player's back. Looking around, the player resigned herself as she lowered her weapons.

"Well, looks like you win"

As the player were expecting something like a gunshot, what came was not a loud sound of gunpowder, but a clapping of hands.

clap*clap*clap*

Bewildered, both the player and LLENN look at the source of the sound and saw Pitohui clapping with a face full of satisfaction.

"Amazing, bravo. I haven't had that much fun since the last squad jam"

LLENN sighed with exasperation knowing what Pitohui was usually like. Before giving them time to respond, Pitohui made her statement.

"By the way you're Kirito aren't ya. The one who made first place during BoB"

At this surprising news, LLENN was shocked at the identity of the player. Now that she got a close look at her, she does resemble her looks and play-style as well.

The beauty with long black hair and wearing black outfit, running around using swords in fight against players using guns. Such a player were famous around the server.

"That's right, I'm Kirito. Although I won the BoB, I'm not the only who were a champion that day"

"I know, you were teaming with another player and the both of you killed each other so that the both of you win"

After the confirmation Pitohui thought of something great as she made a proposal.

"Hey. I'm sure you're aware of this, but because of what happened in the last BoB, there's now a new game mode called 'squad jam' where the players teamed up and fight one another. How about you join our squad?"

Although what she's saying is a question, her tone made it seem like it's an order.

"I'll think about it, after all we only have two par- squad members so far"

"I see~ what a coincidence, we happens to have only three members so far if LLENN-chan over there decided to join. How about it LLENN-chan, wanna join now? One of the game's famous player is joining us"

"Oi, wait. I haven't agre—"

Kirito's speech was interrupted by a muzzle point in her face.

"Well, will ya join us?"

LLENN almost feel pity that Pitohui had her sights set on a new player(toy). And she's somewhat interested in playing with the famous Kirito, who inspired sponsors to made a game like squad jam.

"Well, why not. I'm still a little busy in RL though"

"I'm sure ya can manage somehow with your assignments. Just do it leisurely"

"Um, what about me? I have schoo—"

"Shut it. I'm sure a perfect beauty like you can manage as well, I can tell from the way you fight"

"Don't just assume people's nature by how they fight. And also I'm a man"

"...HUH!?"

At the sudden revelation, LLENN was shocked while Pitohui seems fine as if she already knew it from the beginning.

And that was LLENN's encounter with Kirito.

—A/N—

This story is a work of fiction, and has nothing to do with real life event, nor does it have anything to do with the original storyline.

—End—


	2. Chapter 1 Unison

—A/N—

This story is a work of fiction, and has nothing to do with real life event, nor does it have anything to do with the original storyline.

—End—

After encountering one of GGO's famous player, LLENN's squad travels back to SCB Glocken along with Kirito.

"So, if I'm gonna join your squad, then I need to at least tell my partner first"

As they entererd the city, Kirito informs them about how he wanted to tell his partner that he found himself a squad to enter squad jam.

"Sure, who is it?"

LLENN was curious about his partner's identity, since they are going to be in a squad together.

"It's Sinon"

"Sinon!?"

"Yeah, you know her? Well, I guess she is kinda famous"

LLENN was having mixed feelings, since there'll be two famous players in her squad. As Kirito was using the chat, Pitohui informs them of a bad news.

"Sorry guys, it seems that M can't join us for the squad jam. Even though I tried convincing (threaten) him into joining us, he said that he will be busy at that time"

"I have a feeling that the 'convincing'-part has some other meaning"

LLENN can't help but sympathize with M who is not here at the moment.

"Well, I can try and convince Fuka-san into joining us"

"Oh! Sure, I missed that blonde midget"

"You just saw her a few days ago"

"I'm talking about the in-game avatar version, not the RL version"

"Well, all we need now is one more player to make a complete squad"

As they were discussing this, Kirito came back wondering what happened.

"I see, all we need is one more player?"

"Well, we could enter with only 5 players, but it would be better to have a full squad"

"I see. I don't if it'll work, but I think I can help"

"Heeeh- is it someone famous?"

"She is famous. Only in another game though"

As they discussed further they decided to have a meeting tomorrow at 15.00. However, Pitohui informs them that she is busy in RL, and told them to proceed without her. After they are done, all three of them logout of the game.

—XXXXX—

After logging out of the game, LLENN, also known as Kohiruimaki Karen, put away her amu-sphere and sit up from her bed to stretch. Then she saw herself in the mirror of her room, a female who is more or less 180 centimeters tall with short black hair. The difference of her height between the game and in real life is like heaven and earth.

After she finished stretching, Karen goes out of her room to start eating lunch. Before diving into her game, Karen already prepared her food for lunch. All she needs to do is reheat it and prepare it on a plate. As she was eating, Karen contacts her friend, Shinohara Miho (aka Fukaziroh), to invite her to the game.

"Heeeh— so you're invoting me again to another squad jam? Although that sounds tempting, but I have a lot going on in ALO right now. So, once I'm done here I'll convert to GGO right away"

"Well, take your time. In the meantime, me and Kirito's party will grind together"

"Wait! I think I change my mind. I'll convert right away"

"Eh? What's with the sudden change"

"..well, you did say Kirito, didn't you?"

"Hm? Yes. I did. He's somewhat famous so it's no wonder you knew him"

"Ah, well. This might sound funny, but I think there's a player named Kirito in ALO as well"

"...huh?"

"Yeah, well. It's not like he's the same person, but I'm still curious"

"Heeeh— how can you be so sure?"

"Don't know. But, call it women's intuition"

"What part of that is women's intuition? Well if you decided to show up, meet us at 15.00 in the starting plaza"

"Okey~ see ya"

And with that Miho agreed to join the third squad jam.

—XXXXX—

The next day LLENN logged back in the game at 14.00, one hour before the meetup. LLENN decided to replenish some supplies before the meetup. However, as if they thought of the same thing, Kirito is there, with two other female players, coincidentally in front of LLENN the moment she logged in.

"Oh, LLENN, what a coincidence"

"Y-yeah, are those two your squad members?"

"Yes they are. They just converted from another game, let me introduce you, they are—"

"Sinon"

"Asuna, nice to meet you LLENN-chan"

After they introduced themselves, LLENN managed to take the time to look closely at their appearances. Sinon has a bluish green hair and eyes, she is wearing a green colored jacket with a white scarf. And Asuna has a light brown hair tied on the back of her head with the same color as her eyes, she is wearing a normal beginner equipment. She also noticed that the green haired girl is Sinon, one of GGO's famous sniper.

"Nice to meet you, I'm LLENN. Should I presumed that you both are Kirito-san's squad members?"

"Yes that's right. Although I just converted today, I'll be sure to work hard!"

The brown haired beauty said this filled with motivation.

"Alright, well if you have any trouble, please feel free to ask me anything—"

"Ah! LLENN!! So you were here already!!!"

"...Fuka!!?"

LLENN statement was interrupted by the voice of Shinohara Miyu, with the username of Fukaziroh. Of course LLENN would be surprised, not only does Kirito's party arrived one hour early just like LLENN herself, but it seems that Fukaziroh had the same idea. As LLENN was thinking this, Fukaziroh approaches. She's as tall as LLENN only with a longe blonde hair, she's wearing the beginner's uniform because all her item is with LLENN.

In VRMMO games nowadays, thanks to the 'seed', players are able to convert their avatar and as well as their status attributes to another game. However, all items will ended up being erased, so the players need either a storage facility, or a trustworthy friend to keep them.

"Fuka, why did you come here early?"

"Ah, w-well. You see, I just thought that you might be here earlier as well, so logged in myself"

"...oh? So it wasn't because you can't wait for another hour, and decided to login early?"

"Ah, w-well. Anyway!! Don't you have to introduce me to your friends!!"

Fukaziroh said this while trying to divert the subject. LLENN knew that because if she were really expecting LLENN to be here, then she wouldn't exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, whatever. Let me introduce you, this is my friend, Fukaziroh"

"Nice to meet you, you can call me Fuka!"

"Nice to meet you, my name is Kirito. Although I looked like this, I'm actually a man"

"Sinon. Nice to meet you"

"My name is Asuna. Nice to meet you Fuka-chan"

After they finished their introduction, Sinon asked.

"By the way aren't you two the shorties who participated in SJ?"

"That's right. I reached first place on the first SJ. While I'm not so lucky in the second one"

"I see. Too bad I'm kinda rooting for you"

"Also, even though we're both short, we're actually a lot taller in RL"

"I see"

After that it was Fukaziroh's turn to ask.

"Hey, hey. Do you play Alfheim Online?"

"Hmm? Yes we did. In fact we were just recently converted from ALO"

"I see~ hey, by any chance are you the black swordsman?"

"!!—yes. Then I presumed that you played ALO as well?"

"That's right!— if you're Kirito, then is the one with the brown hair Asuna, the berserk healer?"

"That's right"

"I see~ then that means, Sinon is the one player who used a bow in ALO!"

"You're correct again"

After a serious of introduction, that coincidentally took one hour, all five players form a squad and decided to grind some EXP together. And so, the curtain rises as SJ's top players met ALO's top player.


End file.
